Charity Is A Good Way To Go
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A TJ and Cassie Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: This is my first time writing this couple so…Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Charity is A Good Way To Go**

Cassie had just finished drinking the glass of water she had when she heard the bell ring. She went over and let TJ in.

"Did you get the rest of the things?"

"Yeah. Everything. Did you finish up here?"

"Yep."

"Alright let's get the rest of it together."

TJ and Cassie were able to quickly get the rest of the things together. They had decided to go to different shelters and bring gifts figuring it would be a good way to go into Christmas Day. They had some little bags with candy canes, some other treats and an ornament that Cassie had made. They also had bought some toys and had wrapped them up, along with some other gift sets. They were missing some things so TJ had gone to get them and Cassie had continued working on them so they could get them done. It was Christmas Eve and they still needed to be delivered before five.

Finally everything was in a bag or a basket and in TJ's car. "Shall we go?" He asked.

Nodding Cassie left her house and locked the door after TJ got out. The two got in the car and drove off to the shelter. They stopped by the children's shelter and gave the toys to the staff to distribute to the kids later on with the other presents. After spending some time with the kids TJ And Cassie headed over to a few different nursing homes sharing some of the presents and goodies.

They started at around one and they were done at five o'clock. "Wow. That was fun."

"I liked that too. I think we should do it again." TJ said as he started driving.

"Yeah? That would be cool. To bad the others couldn't help out."

"Yeah, maybe next year."

Cassie turned on the radio and Christmas music came on. She looked out the window, "Teej, where are we going? This isn't the way back to my place."

She looked over at her friend who just smiled at her, "Thought I'd bring you to dinner, is that okay?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, sure, that's fine." She was pleasantly surprised. TJ was an amazing guy and she loved hanging out with him. They could talk so easily and she felt as though her bond with him was something special. Lately they had been spending more and more time together, and it was usually alone. She didn't mind, she just wasn't sure what to make of it.

They got to the restaurant in no time and the two went in and sat down. They never had any problems in ordering so they got their food right away. The entire time they were there they talked. It was normal, everyday stuff, or other deeper things. Before they realized it, it was nine at night.

"I guess we better go."

"Yeah, probably ought to."

TJ paid the check and the two left and got back into his car. Cassie looked over to TJ, "So what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm spending some time with family."

"And?"

"And…I think we can find a time to hang out."

Smiling Cassie leaned back in her seat. There was silence on the way back to her place, but it was a nice silence.

After getting to Cassie's place TJ got out and opened her door and walked up near the front door.

"I left your gift at home, so I'll bring it when we see each other tomorrow."

"And I'll bring mine tomorrow."

"Alright."

The two continued to stand there even though neither had much else to say. Finally after a few more minutes they each wished each other a 'Merry Christmas.' TJ then leaned towards Cassie as she moved to his lips. They slowly got to know the others' lips before allowing themselves to both deepen the kiss pulling the other one closer.

TJ hadn't expected this when he came to drop her off, but he wasn't going to complain. He had liked Cassie as a friend, but there were times when he wondered if it was something more. Luckily they both seemed to feel this way. Charity was the way to a best Christmas after all.


End file.
